Snippets of a Life Untold
by autumneuphoria
Summary: The storybook of Katara and Zuko's lives are brought to light; a collection. Each chapter can stand on its own.
1. Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

She has a choice: stay in the Fire Nation with the boy who has become her best friend, or go back to the South Pole and live her days known only as the Chief's daughter, the Avatar's waterbending teacher, and Master Waterbender Katara. She thinks it is peculiar how after all she has done, she will only be remembered through titles.

She takes one look at the scarred face and golden eyes and she knows. She knows that _he _won't remember her _just _because of her title. He'll remember her for who she really is.

Her home is no longer the South Pole. It hasn't been for a while. Her home is where Zuko is—no where else.

She will stay.

* * *

01/07/13


	2. Toph's Christmas Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters.**

* * *

Christmas this year was by far Toph's favorite one yet.

She had made sure to get everyone what they _needed_, not what they wanted; and so far, everyone else seemed to be pleased with the gifts they've received.

"Uhh, Toph?" Sugar Queen raised a brow as the blind girl stuck a card on her forehead and began dragging her towards the fireplace, where who else but Sparky would be standing?

"What the...?" the said boy was yanked from his conversation with Suki and a similar card was plastered on his chest—the Blind Bandit was too short, mind you—as he was whirled around.

A split second later, Katara and Zuko were pushed together and they shyly read off each others' cards. As the words processed in their minds, their cheeks flushed a deep burgundy and Toph snickered as she felt their heart beats quicken. "Take care of your presents,"

Zuko's poorly taped card fell off his shirt and fluttered to the ground.

_"To: Sugar Queen"_

"Hey, Katara! Why do you have a—" Sokka trailed off as he read the card on his sister's forehead. "Ohh..." the Water Tribe Warrior smirked before turning to the earthbender. "Nice one, Toph!"

Katara finally peeled the card off her face.

_"To: Sparky"_

Oh.

* * *

12/25/12


	3. Green Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

It isn't Zuko's fault. It definitely isn't.

But Katara doesn't seem to see things his way. After all, she had every right to feel jealous and maybe a bit furious after seeing her boyfriend surrounded by a horde of girls. She swears that they were making googly-eyes at him, and that one girl was even drooling.

He laughs at her jealousy and says that there is no harm in picking up a guitar and singing for his uncle's customers every once in a while. After all, these people appreciate his talent.

She protests—complete with finger jabbing and death glaring—that she appreciates his music but having the whole lady population of the Jasmine Dragon squealing and crowding around him was just something she could not appreciate.

The shaggy-haired fire bender shrugs, completely amused at the growing green monster within his girlfriend.

It still isn't his fault.

* * *

12/30/12


	4. Quoting The Script

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters or ****_For the First Time_**** by The Script.**

* * *

Zuko never had a singing voice. In fact, all his friends knew he was a horrible singer.

But Katara was slipping away just when he had gotten her back and he would never forgive himself if he let her slip past him again. That and he didn't want to face the wrath of her brother.

"Oh, these times are hard and they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby!"

It was true. He was a horrible singer. But he still sang anyway. He sang for her; he sang because of her.

And it worked. She stopped in her tracks and he took it as his cue to explain himself.

He ran towards her and stopped in front of her, cupping her tear-stained cheek. "I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm not the easiest guy to deal with and sometimes I'm just too much. But please be patient with me. Please don't give up on me. Please. I…I love you."

Her eyes glistened with tears again; and they pooled over, spilling down her cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she clutched at his shirt. "I love you too."

* * *

01/01/13


	5. Squirm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Zeek, I swear. If you don't stop squirming right now, I will not buy you ice cream later." Zuko tried to glare at his three year old son, but one look at the now-still toddler and he knew he was failing miserably.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm still gonna buy you ice cream even if you continue to squirm." father sighed at son, and son looked up with large blue eyes like his mother's, wondering what his father's dilemma was now.

"You are so much like your mother you know? Ugh. Why can't I ever say 'no' to either of you?" Zuko was rambling now. "But at least you stopped squirming. Speaking of, where is that mother of yours?"

* * *

12/31/12


	6. Sinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

_Dedicated to the beatrixwilder over at Tumblr, one of my favorite Zutara-fic writers._

* * *

"This is all your fault." Katara accused, raising an arm to shove the firebender, and in so doing, caused herself to sink deeper into the quicksand.

"_My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault?!" Zuko exclaimed, equally as frustrated.

"You were the one who wanted come here!" Katara growled, hitting his chest—and sinking deeper again.

"After you complained that you hadn't seen the swamp in years! And stop hitting me; you're sinking deeper each time!" Zuko growled.

To irritate him, the waterbender hit him once more, earning herself a yelp and an inch deeper into the quicksand.

"Hit me one more time and I—" interrupted midsentence by another slap, Zuko growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her out of the quicksand with the strength of a master firebender and swords-master.

"Thanks for the pull, Zuko," Katara's voice was saccharine, and so was her smile, despite the fact that she was covered in sand from her neck below.

"What—" Zuko stared at the waterbender, not realizing that he'd pulled her out of the quicksand.

"See you back at camp, _Koko_!" Katara shouted over her shoulder as she retreated into the trees.

"Katara? Wait! Katara, help me out of here! Hey! I—_don't call me Koko_!"


End file.
